doggietopiafandomcom-20200214-history
North Dreno
North Dreno This page is all about the country North Dreno. There are 5 cities, each one with 3 towns. Each town has 3 streets. Here are some facts about it! * It is 50km long. * It's population is around 7500 Doggies. ** It snows in every season of the year, but there's blizzards in Winter! The StarDogs even sneak in a bit of snow in Summer! The average Winter temperature is -10 degrees Celsius, and the average Summer temperature is 11 degrees Celsius. ** North Dreno's flag has a pink side and a black side, and a orange cross over them. ** Something/a Doggie that comes from this country is a Drock. Cities Resdal Tasni: Tasni is a town where the floor is made from foil! The streets are Shimmer Path, Silver Lane and Foil Street. Zawk: In Zawk, the floor is made from concrete, but it has small, weird-looking craters! Its streets are Crater Road, Hole Path and Dip Street. Simle: In the town of Simle, the floor is made from dirt covered in wood shavings. The streets there are Woodshaving Lane, Bedding Path and Bitwood Road. Xalaz Dasece: In Dasece, the floor is made from metal! The streets are called Metal Lane, Strong Street and Aluminium Road. Samiko: Samiko is a town where the floor is made from astro-turf! Its streets are Sandgrass Path, Astro Road and Turf Street. Hular: In the town of Hular, the floor is made of silicone rubber! Its streets are called Silicone Lane, Flexible Path and Bendy Road. Gama Ewase: Ewase is a town where the floor is made from real gold! The streets there are Gold Path, Goldbar Lane and Rich Street. Ichia: In Ichia, the floor is a giant cushion! Its streets are Cushion Road, Pillow Street and Furniture Lane. Pakuka: This town has a floor made from scrap paper! The streets are called Scrap Road, Leftover Path and Cutout Lane. Dupo Ina: The town of Ina has a floor made from a rubbery substance. The streets are Rubbery Street, Silicone Lane and Bouncy Road. Teralski: Teralski's floor is made up of a mixture of all kinds of soil! Its streets are called Mixture Path, Multi Lane and Mixed Street. Durman: Durman has a floor made up of tickly substances, such as feathers and fluff! The streets there are Tickly Path, Laughing Road and Giggle Street. Muchar Kaloka: Kaloka has a floor made up of money, but it's megaglued down so nobody can take it! The streets are called Money Road, Cash Lane and Trinkle Path. Megpi: In Megpi, the floor is made of bright, shiny substances! Its streets are called Bright Street, Shiny Lane and Dazzle Path. Qata: In Qata, the floor is like a giant bouncy castle! The streets are Bouncy Path, Jumping Street and Boing Road. National Laws # You must have your 5-a-day. In other countries this is just seen as a healthy lifestyle, but in North Dreno, not getting your 5-a-day is looked down upon and can get you in jail if you are discovered. # Don't wear hats at parks. Nobody knows why, but it's seen as disgusting. # Make sure you bow before starting a face-to-face conversation. # Don't enter other Doggies' homes uninvited. Famous Places Rainbow Flames: The Rainbow Flames is a place in Qata, where you can see different coloured flames in glass cases. The flames burn forever, and never melt the glass! The Ultimate Flame is the big one in the middle of all of them, in EVERY colour of the rainbow! The Weird Gallery: This is a building in Ewase. It's a giant gallery filled with strange works of art, such as giant fruits made from coloured fluff! Sugar World: This is another famous building, aimed at kids. Inside the building, everything is made from sweets and sugar! It is often used as a weekly treat if the puppy has stuck to their 5-a-day, and is known for giving puppies CRAZY sugar rushes. National Anthem "Here in our North Dreno, The biggest country of all. The size reflects our greatness, Whether we are old or small. We have no fear of working hard, Giving everything 100%. We're undeniably the best, It's here you want to be sent!"Category:Countries